


Nightmare

by Leo_Wolf



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Maybe a little OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Wolf/pseuds/Leo_Wolf
Summary: "Boruto wasn’t exactly a light sleeper. However, when he heard his father crying his mother’s name so desperately, he woke up immediately."A little family moment at the Uzumaki's house.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> My sister told me Naruto was a little out of character... Well, all I can do is wait for your comments and see!

Hinata woke up by the sudden movement at her side. She needed a moment to understand who was causing the problem; his husband, Naruto, was shaking a murmuring something in dreams. The light that came from the window allowed her to see his face, pain reflected in it, with the eyebrows frowning.  
“Naruto-kun?” -called, shaking his shoulder lightly-, “You’re dreaming, Naruto-kun.”  
Her words didn’t reach him, as the blonde man continue to shake and mutter. However, this time Hinata was able to hear his whimpers.  
“Hi… nata… please… please, don’t leave…”  
Something broke inside her chest at the sound of Naruto’s words. He sounded _so desperate_ … She needed to take him out of whichever nightmare he was having. Determined, she started to shake his shoulder more roughly, but calling his name with sweet and calm.

Naruto wanted to move, but he was unable. He could only stay still and watch as Toneri took Hinata away. Away from him. Just now, when he had realized and accepted how he felt. How much he loved her… And Hinata went with him, because Naruto wasn’t good enough for her. He knew that, but still, it was hard.  
“Please, don’t leave” -he said, desperately. He had to try to convince her to stay with him. He would do anything to make her happy. If only she gave him one more chance…  
But Hinata didn’t turn. She left with Toneri, and the scene changed. He was in the middle of a battlefield. The last war battlefield. He was able to recognize some of his comrades, and worse, the Juubi was there. Naruto knew what was as about to happen, as he saw Hinata move in front of him and the monster throw another round of spines towards them. He wanted to shout, but he couldn’t. He tried to close his eyes, but was unable to. So he saw again. He saw Neji die one more time in front of his and Hinata’s eyes. He wanted that nightmare to end.  
The scenery changed one more time. The moment he realized where he was now, Naruto started to panic. “No. Not this battle. Please. Anything but this”, he wanted to cry. But his voice didn’t come out, and one more time the only thing he could do was watch. Watch as Hinata tried to save his life after opening her heart to him. Pain’s hand moved, and he cried as he saw the girl being thrown away as a puppet. One time. Two times. Three times. How could she move after that? He saw her crawling until she reached him. Hurt. Bleeding. Determined. She was going to die. Pain was going to kill her. _She was going to die_. “Stop this, please. Please, stop, I don’t want to see it, I can’t. Not again”, he begged in his mind. One more time his words weren’t heard, and so he watched. Hinata was thrown away again, and Pain stabbed her once she hit the floor. _There was too much blood._  
“¡Hinata!”

Naruto woke up screaming his wife’s name and stretching his arms towards the ceiling. At first, he was unable to see anything but as his eyes adjusted to the low light in the room, he realized that he wasn’t alone. Hinata was sitting beside him, one hand on his shoulder and a worried look in her face. _Hinata_. Naruto hugged her fiercely, losing his face in her hair and letting the tears flow through his cheeks. She was alive. His wife was just fine. He hadn’t lost her.  
“Naruto-kun” -he heard her calling-, “Is everything fine? You had a nightmare.”  
The blonde didn’t answer. Instead, he shook his head and hugged her tighter, needing to feel her close. Kami-sama, _she was just fine._

Boruto wasn’t exactly a light sleeper. However, when he heard his father crying his mother’s name so desperately, he woke up immediately. Had something happened? Were they being attacked?  
The blonde boy ran to their parents’ room, turning on the light in the corridor, worried it was too late. What he saw made him stay put and without making a noise. His father was… trembling? He could definitely hear him whimpering as he hugged his mother tightly, as if fearing she would disappear at any moment. Meanwhile, Hinata was brushing his blonde hair with ease, murmuring words he couldn’t hear in Naruto’s ear, trying to reassure him. _What had happened_?  
“Okaasan…?” -he said finally, unsure if his presence would be accepted.  
Hinata’s head lifted to glance at him, but her hand didn’t leave Naruto’s hair.  
“Boruto… Sorry, we woke you up” -she said in a low voice-, “everything is fine, you can go back to sleep.”  
“But… Otosan… What happened to him?”  
Her mother sent him a strange look, which Boruto recognized as the one she usually put when she was debating with herself whether to give him more information or not. During that time, little steps approached the principal bedroom. Himawari was carrying her Shukaku toy and looked half asleep. When she arrived at his brother’s side and took a look inside her parents’ bedroom, she appeared to realize something was wrong.  
“Mama, is papa okay?” -she asked, stepping inside the room.  
Naruto seemed to come out of his trance at his daughter’s words. His head lifted and looked back at his children, blinking and cleaning the tears with his hand.  
“Hima-chan” -he called-, “I’m sorry I woke you up. You don’t have to worry, papa is fine.”  
The little girl didn’t seem convinced, and moved towards her parents’ bed to climb on it. Himawari took a look at his papa, and then hugged him with one arm, as the other one was still holding her toy. Naruto wasn’t able to hold the tears after that.  
“Papa, why are you crying?” -asked Himawari, worried-, “Didn’t you like my hug?”  
“No, Hima-chan, I loved it, that’s why I’m crying” -he answered, trying to smile-, “You made me feel better. But I’m tired, so let’s go back to sleep, yeah?”  
Himawari seemed pleased with that answer, and slid between his papa and mama to accommodate in their bed. Of course she wasn’t going to let his papa after seeing him crying.

Boruto stood at the door, unsure of what to do. That was the first time he had seen his father crying. And after shouting his mother’s name with a desperate voice, nothing less. He could guess it was all about a nightmare, but still… What kind of nightmare could make his father being so vulnerable? He wanted to know, but right now wasn’t the moment, so he turned around facing the corridor.  
“Boruto” -his mother called.  
The blonde boy turned his head and could see in her eyes a question being formed. Besides her, his father was already lying down and holding Himawari. Boruto sighed.  
“I’m just going to turn off the light” -he muttered.  
After doing what he said, the blonde went back to his parents’ room and climbed on the bed too, lying down in between his sister and mother. A few moments later, he felt his father’s hand caressing his head, and relaxed.  
Yeah, he didn’t understand what happened to his otosan, and he knew there was a possibility of his parents not telling him anytime soon, but that was okay. At that moment, what he knew was that his father had stopped trembling. And that was everything he cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
